Thanksgiving Treat
by SilverNightHowler
Summary: A part three for Kim's Treat..yay! Shego is going to meet the family for the first time as Kim's partner. What will happen? Kigo


**Oneshot!!!! I decided to put another story for the holidays!!!! I guess you can say its part three of Kim's Treat so enjoy. To me it's the equivalency of Turkey Stuffing... I know Anne might seem a little out of character but you'd be amazed how parents would freak out.... i know i did**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible**

"Does this look okay?" Shego asked for the 100th time.

Kim couldn't help but chuckle as her girlfriend started changing not waiting for the answer. No matter what none of her outfits seemed to satisfy Shego. Shego now regretted that she didn't have any other colors than black and green. Kim had lost count at how many outfits Shego had changed into but at least she could enjoy the view while lying on their bed. What was going to happen today was a big deal for both of them but mostly for Shego. Today she was going to meet her family as Kim's partner and be a guest for their thanksgiving dinner. The former villain tried to not show it but she was nervous as hell. Right now her blouse felt too tight and the pants looked too casual for her taste. She groaned as she took off the clothing and searched in her closet while Kim tried to calm her down. She wanted the approval of Kim's family so badly that it scared her. It just goes to show how much Kim meant to her. They had been going out for almost a month and both had never been happier. Sure there were times they had clashed but it usually ended in a small physical fight that wasn't too serious or… they ended up in bed.

"Fuck it," Shego said. She sat on the bed and started to unbutton her blouse. Kim crawled up behind her and embraced Shego from behind. Shego was about to say something else when Kim silenced her with a gentle kiss. When they parted it left the former thief wanting more and Kim took the time to climb on top of her lover. She wrapped her legs around her counterpart and felt arms pull her in closer. Kim stared into deep green passionate eyes similar to her own and smiled.

"You look fine," Kim said. Shego rolled her eyes knowing Kim was being biased and before she could come up with a quick comeback she was met with lips on her own.

"Don't"- kiss

"worry" -another quick kiss

"they will love"-this kiss lingered longer than the others

"you."

The kiss lasted for a good five minutes leaving them both breathless yet energetic. As much as Shego wanted to deny it Kim was getting to her. Why shouldn't Kim's family welcome her with open arms? She makes Kim happy that's all that matters…right?

"Besides it's not the clothes that make the person it's what is on the inside that counts" Shego rolled her eyes when she heard this. Of course Kim had to say some cliché like that.

"But what if…"

"Shh" Kim silenced her with another deep kiss. The red head found it totally adorable that Shego was worried about meeting the family. Kim had meant every word she said and was going to prove it to Shego. Her hands wandered inside Shego's open blouse touching soft warm flesh. She felt Shego growl in their kiss and felt the thief tugging at her clothes. By this rate they were going to be a little late but at least it would be worth it, because as clothes started falling to the ground Kim knew it would make Shego a lot more relaxed at the dinner.

The Possible Resident

Anne Possible couldn't believe it! Her daughter was going to bring two ex-convicts to her house and even worse…she is dating one of them! Kim asked her if she could bring some people over and Anne assumed it was going to be Ron but she should have known better. Sure Ron and Yori are coming today but much later. After… the family met _her._ There was also another guest that was coming around the same time as Kim's friends, as much as Anne heard it was a friend of Shego's. The brain surgeon had tried very hard to accept Kim's taste when she had heard the news. It was safe to say it wasn't what she had expected. She remembered when Kim told her that she and Ron weren't dating. It had brought her some relief until Kim mentioned that she had found someone else. There was a red flag that had gone up in the Dr.'s mind when Kim didn't immediately tell her who it was. Now Anne had to pretend everything was alright when deep down she did not approve of Kim's choice. As a mother she always felt that no boy was ever good enough for her Kimmie but she never imagined _her_ being a choice. The thought welled anger up inside Anne as she was cutting the vegetables. She heard the doorbell ring and thought, _This is it Anne. Go out there and pretend that everything is fine. Not only is your daughter a lesbian but she is dating someone who used to be wanted in 11 countries!_

"Mom?" She heard from the other room.

"In here Kimmie." She answered taking in a deep breath.

Kim and Shego walked into the kitchen and greeted her. The first thing Anne noticed was them holding hands, as much as she tried not to stare it was an image that she was just not comfortable seeing. She gave a fake cough and Kim got the hint to let go of Shego's hand.

"Hi Mommy," she said hugging her mom. Anne had not taken her eyes off of Shego for a minute.

"Mom this is my girlfriend Shego," introduced Kim. Shego extended her hand for a shake but received nothing in returned. The atmosphere was so thick that a knife couldn't cut into it.

"Kim could I talk to you for a second…_alone_," Anne said.

"Sure Mom, hey Shego my dad is in the living room if you want to meet him."

"Sure Kimmie" Shego nodded. She was happy to get away from such an awkward moment. Once she entered the living room Shego felt the same nervousness creep up again. _This is her father don't say anything stupid,_ Shego thought. James had not looked up from the T.V. he was too busy seeing the football game. Shego felt her leg shake in anticipation waiting for herself to be acknowledged.

"So you're Shego," James said. He still kept a fix stare at the game but at least he was willing to talk to Shego.

"Yes, sir," Shego said.

"Listen here because I'm not going to repeat myself twice. Break my Kimmie-cub's heart and you'll be sent out to space. Got it?"

"Crystal," she gulped. Shego could have never imagined the rocket scientist to be serious or maybe he was just so into the game. A crash came from upstairs followed by sounds of running. The infamous Tweebs decided to come downstairs after something 'accidently' exploded in their room. They stopped midrun when they realized Shego was here. This was excellent she was exactly what they needed. You see the boys have been trying to power up a special type of rocket but have failed repeatedly due to lack of power. Now they saw their opportunity and they were going to take it.

"Hicka-Bicka-Boo?" Jim asked.

" Hoosha." Smiled Tim. They walked up to her holding their rocket.

"You used to work for Dr. Drakken?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah"

"But now your dating our sis" again they said it at the same time reminding Shego of her brothers.

"Yup"

"How would you like to contribute to science?" Shego didn't know what to say. The boys held up their invention to her but Shego had been warned about their mischief behaviors.

"What does it do?" She asked.

"Oh you know-" Jim eyed Tim.

"It operates against the force of gravity that takes a path unknown to anyone but itself and is powered by a special kind of source" Tim finished.

"Which is?" She didn't like how the boys had worded their device's operation.

"Plasma!" They said together.

Shego didn't know what to do. So far she hadn't really got off on the right foot with Mrs. Possible but she wasn't exactly friends with Mr. Possible either. All she had left was Kim's brothers.

"If you don't want to help can you tell us stories where you almost killed Kim?" Mr. Possible arched his eyebrows and Shego knew they had just blackmailed her.

"Okay, okay" Besides what is the worst that could happen?

In the Kitchen

"Mom could you at least try to get to know her?" Kim begged.

"Why should I, Kim? God knows she has tried to kill you countless times again and again"

"No she hasn't Mom if she really tried I'd be dead by now"

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?"

"Mom please just try to."

"Don't you think I am? I already let her inside this house what more do you want from me?"

"To treat her like a person"

"This is a lot to process you're lucky your father is so into the game or else we would have a problem"

"Why because she's a girl?"

"No Kim that's not it."

"Don't lie to me mom, you couldn't stop looking at our hands until we let go."

"Well… That's one of the problems."

"What are the other reasons!?"

"Kim you could do so much better!" Anne screamed. Kim had looked beyond hurt and she hoped their argument couldn't be heard from the living room. The doorbell rang breaking the silence that had engulfed them both. Kim left needing to get away from her mom as far as possible, she felt like shit for bringing Shego here. It was a mistake her mom wasn't ready. She was going to leave as soon as she could.

Kim opened the door to see Ron, Yori, and Rina all holding their own dishes.

"Hey every-" BOOM! An explosion could be heard from the living room. Everyone ran inside to the noise and saw some sort of rocket swerving in and out of the rooms, destroying anything it came into contact with and had an oddly familiar green glow to it. Everyone went down after it started flying lower and finally crashed into the kitchen. A scream could be heard with a final BOOM! Anne came out covered in dirt, food and ashes, she did not look happy at all.

"You," she pointed at Shego.

"No mom it wasn't-" The Tweebs tried to say something but Anne wasn't listening. She wasn't dumb she knew that glow from anywhere, it came from Shego. Now dinner was ruined and Kim was mad at her. Some Thanksgiving.

"This is all your fault!!!! I want you to get out of here you…Fucking FREAK!" There was a silence that blanketed everyone. Shego could not believe that she was being blamed for something her sons did. She looked around for some sort of help but the tweebs were gone. They must have left once they saw the damage their little invention caused. That comment cut her deep and she hadn't felt pain like this since Kim accused her of raping her.

"I'm sorry for coming here." The former thief got up and ran out of the house not noticing that Rina had finally stopped by. Shego just needed to get away from the family as fast as she could.

"Wait Shego!" Kim called running after her. Shego didn't stopped but instead ran even faster.

Anne could not believe she had said that. She had almost regretted saying those words as soon as they had left her mouth but the damage was already done.

"You think she asked for this?" a voice made Anne turn around. She saw the voice belonged to the girl with hazel eyes and glasses. She had never met this person before; it must be the friend Shego had invited. James sensed that the two needed time alone and ushered everyone outside.

"I know she has something to do with that rocket-"

"I'm not talking about the stupid rocket. I'm talking about being a freak. You think she wanted that rocket to crash into the tree house and give her those powers?"

"I was out of line-"

"Darling you were so far out of line that you're in a circle. Now that's my friend you are talking about and let's see what do you have against her?"

"She's dating my daughter," Anne whispered. She didn't know why but she felt this person was going to make her feel her stupid.

"And?"

"Kim shouldn't be with some ex-convict-"

"Okay hold up right there honey. Shego has stopped her life of crime hence the term EX, she has changed so much for your daughter that sometimes I can not believe it's the same Shego I befriended years ago. Now answer me this is Kim happy?"

Anne couldn't help but nod. She had felt Kim glowing when she was describing Shego to her. It was nothing she'd ever seen in her daughter and perhaps she knew deep down that Shego was the one.

"Unless you want to lose your daughter you're going to have to accept the fact that Kim chose Shego and they are very happy together. Besides you shouldn't judge someone you don't know especially since this is her first Thanksgiving she's had in a decade."

"I h-had no idea"

"I bet you didn't know now what we are going to do is clean up this mess and then find them."

Another crash came from the kitchen and the two women turned to the source of the noise. It was the tweebs and they were covered in ash from head to toe. They ran up to their mom to show her what was left of their invention. She hadn't listened to them the first time so they ran inside the kitchen to retrieve the rocket as proof so she would believe them.

"It wasn't (huff)

"Shego's fault it was ours(huff)-"

"We tricked her to power the rocket-"

"She didn't know, honest," They finished. Rina had gone outside to assign everyone a job to save Thanksgiving. There was still time.

"Shego please stop." Kim begged. To her joy Shego had finally stopped running. She hadn't faced her yet and Kim didn't blame her. It wasn't fair for Shego. She spent all morning nervous that she wasn't going be liked and then this happened.

"Why did I even bother? Why did I think this was going to be any different? Why didn't I listen to my gut feeling and just left the moment your mom looked at me that way? WHY?! WHY!?" Her hands lit up in their signature green and black colors. It wasn't the first time being called a freak but it sure was the first time being called that from someone she wanted approval of so badly. And now that chance was be forever gone.

"Shego, Please I'm so sorry, please, please forgive me." Kim said as she hugged her counterpart. Tears streamed down her face, _this is all my fault. I never would have thought my mom would be so cruel. _Shego said nothing as she turned and captured Kim in a tight hug. The former thief just wanted to wake up from this nightmare.

"It's not your fault, what she said is tru-"

"Don't you dare say that! You didn't do anything wrong! Look at me, look at me!" Shego stared into Kim's forest green eyes and saw guilt, anger and love in them.

"Listen to me Shego You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I love you so much so I don't ever want to hear that again. My mom was acting really mean but you know what she's the one missing out not you because as long as she doesn't accept you she doesn't accept me… okay?" Shego was speechless. Kim would really turn on her own mother just for her? Shego kissed Kim hard and pulled her in for an even tighter hug.

"We should save Rina from your mom, huh?" Shego asked. They couldn't help but imagine Rina doing something drastic for what Anne had said to Shego.

"I guess so" Kim grabbed Shego's hand and they walked back to Kim's house. They hadn't walked very far when they saw a blue car come up to them.

"HEY!!" It was Rina and she had brought someone else with her. Anne had stepped out of the car determined to right her wrong. Shego and Kim froze when they saw Anne, neither had a clue why she would even want to see them again.

"Kimmie I'm so sorry for ever saying anything to hurt you. You are my daughter and I just want what's best for you. I can't justify my actions but I will take full responsibility and understand if you don't forgive me right away." Kim hadn't said anything but waited to see if her mom would even address to Shego. To her surprise she did.

"And Shego… I haven't been the most accepting person but I see now how much you care for Kimmie. I'm truly sorry and I would like to invite you to our dinner."

Shego hadn't said anything but wondered about her choices. She could go and try again or leave but separate Kim from her family. She took a deep breath pondering on her decision. It had only been a couple of weeks since she had been given another chance so why can't Anne have one too?

"You know it won't be the same without the whole family and that includes you, Kim, and Rina." Said Anne. That was what sealed the deal.

"Okay let's go," Shego said.

Possible Resident

"Grace," James finished his thankful speech. There were all types of food done by the teamwork of Anne, Ron, Yori, Rina, Tweebs and during commercials James. Shego couldn't help but feel warm inside as she saw everyone talking, eating, and having fun. She felt Kim grab her hand and gave it a tight squeeze.

"Maybe next year Kimmie-cub will help in the kitchen" suggested James.

"NO!" screamed everyone except Shego. Even Rufus did not believe that Kim and kitchen should ever be in the same sentence.

"Why not?" asked Shego. Before Kim could silence everyone they had started telling Shego why. Everyone laughed at the end especially when Shego had realized that she was in the story and hadn't known before. _Okay maybe next year we will have the dinner over at our place,_ Shego thoughtlooking at Kim. The red head never looked so happy and beautiful. Kim caught her staring and gave her a small kiss on her cheek. Yes she had someone to be thankful for. She had Kim and there was nothing else in the world she could ever ask for.

**Hate it? Love it? I kind rushed it at the end I'm sorry… I might make it longer or not but it's for you guys!!! Sorry for the mistakes I didn't want to wait any longer(too much torture for you guys) Don't worry I'll fix them ltr…R&R!!**


End file.
